New Team Rocket vs Old Team Rocket
by allenhabib77
Summary: Habib is a young Team Rocket Grunt who joined Team Rocket but Habib is not like any other Team Rocket Grunt. Habib only takes Pokémon from trainers who abused their Pokémons. I don’t own Pokemon i only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the Kanto Region a boy is walking around Pewter City when he saw a boy abusing his Pidgeotto.

"Zubat come on out." Habib said seriously.

Zubat came out of his Pokéball.

"Zubat use Confuse Ray on that boy." Habib said to Zubat.

Zubat used Confuse Ray on the boy. He became confused. While the boy is confused Habib sneaked up to the boy and took the boy's four Pokémons. Habib returned the boy's Pidgeotto to her Pokéball. Habib returned his Zubat and got out of there and went to Team Rocket's hideout. Habib went to Giovanni office. Habib opened the door and saw his boss Giovanni.

"Boss." Habib said to Giovanni.

"What is it," Giovanni said to Habib.

"I took four Pokémons from a trainer sir." Habib said to Giovanni.

"Good job Habib let's see what Pokémons this trainer had," Giovanni said to Habib.

Habib gave all four Pokéballs that he stolen from the trainer to Giovanni. Giovanni sent out the four Pokémon. A Pidgeotto, a Wartortle, a Hitmonlee, and a Slowbro.

"Hmmm, good job Habib a second stage Pokémon, a second stage starter, a rare Pokémon, and a fully evolved Pokémon good job Habib keep up the good work," Giovanni said to Habib.

Giovanni gave Habib 1,000 Pokédollars and 500 extra Pokédollars for getting a rare Pokémon. Habib was about to leave when Giovanni said to wait. He told another Team Rocket Grunt to come to his office. A few minutes passed a the Grunt arrived it was a female grunt Habib never saw at the HQ before.

"Habib this is Emma a new recruit and she will be your partner." Giovanni said to Habib.

"Yes, sir." Habib and Emma said to their boss.

Habib and Emma left Giovanni's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Habib left HQ. They start walking around Cerulean City and telling each other why they joined Team Rocket. They were both shocked when they found out that they joined Team Rocket for the same reason. Then they saw a trainer abusing his Pokémon. The trainers returned his Pokémon and were about to leave when Emma sent out her Koffing.

"Koffing use Smokescreen on that trainer," Emma said

Koffing used Smokescreen on the trainers and took all six of the trainers Pokémons. Emma returned her Koffing. The two Team Rocket grunts went to a secret team Rocket base and contacted Giovanni. Giovanni opened the Pokéballs and a Ditto, a Sandshrew, a Vulpix, a Magnemite, a Psyduck, and a Parasect.

"Good job Emma I'll send 600 Pokédollars to your account," Giovanni said to Emma.

"Thank you, sir," Emma said to Giovanni.

"Keep up the good work Habib, Emma," Giovanni said to the two Grunts.

Giovanni hung up and the two grunts left the base to find more trainers who abuse their Pokémons. Habib and Emma went looking for trainers when they a trainer abusing her Pokémon then returned her Pokémon.

"Zubat come on out and use Confuse Ray." Habib said to Zubat.

Zubat came out of his Pokéball and used Confuse Ray on the trainer. Habib returned his Zubat and took the trainer's Pokémons. The two grunts went back to base. Habib contacted Giovanni. Habib transferred the Pokémons he stole to Giovanni. Giovanni opened the Pokéballs. A Slowbro, a Seel, a Jigglypuff, a Lickitung, a Weezing, and a Machamp appeared. Giovanni sent Habib 900 Pokédollars to his account. Giovanni hanged up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah Habib, Emma I giving you two your first assignments. Your first assignment is to go undercover." Giovanni said to Habib and Emma.

"Undercover?" Emma asked Giovanni.

"Yes, Emma You and Habib are going undercover as Pokémon trainers," Giovanni said to Emma and Habib.

"Okay boss." Habib and Emma said to Giovanni.

"Boss is that way you asked me to build two Pokédex." Habib said to Giovanni.

"Yes Habib I asked you to build two Pokedex so the Pokemon League can't keep track of you two and these two Pokedex take away the limit of carrying six Pokemon at a time," Giovanni told the two Rocket Grunts.

"Got it, boss anything else?" Emma asked Giovanni in a serious tone.

"Yes, Emma, I want you and Habib to keep an eye on three Team Rocket Grunts Jessie, James, and Meowth. That's all for now and remember to steal trainer's Pokemon." Giovanni told the two grunts in a serious tone.

"Yes, sir." Habib and Emma said to Giovanni.

Habib and Emma left Giovanni's office.


End file.
